Velocity
by Late Night Love Affair
Summary: Bella is a dance instructor/choreographer at Velocity Dance Center and madly in love with Jacob Black. But when money troubles arise and Jacob is threatening to leave Bella must turn to a new night life. AllHuman. BxJ, mostly BxE. SmutandLemons are Lemmet
1. Happy Three Years!

This is completely nothing I would usually type up, but I'm doing it anyways. There's a first for everything, right? I have been thinking about this story for quite awhile but I never found time to write it down. It's been on the back burner you could say. Luckily tonight I have finished my house work early and have the night off from work. That, and I'm taking a quick break from my other main story.

Anyways, the story line is simple. It's obviously out of character, and sadly no vampires or shape shifters are involved. However, it is taken place in and around Forks. Mostly Seattle. Bella knows of the Cullen's, but she hasn't gotten to know them except Alice, nor had she cared to. She is dance instructor/choreographer at Velocity Dance Center (yes, it's a real studio in Seattle, google it.) in the heart of Seattle, but still can't seem to make ends meet. How will she get the money, and still be able to do what she loves best? Over all, what will happen when she gets there? It's fate. And Fate's name is Edward Cullen.

There's smut in pretty much every chapter - you've been warned.

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, do you seriously think I would be sitting here writing this?! Fat chance.

* * *

The sweat pooled at the back of my neck and my feet throbbed as if they had their own heart beat.

"That was great! We got a lot done today. Just remember to work on your fifth positions, and we'll pick up where we left off on Thursday!" Today was Tuesday.

They all smiled at me. Most were laughing together. They all waved a good bye as they walked off the stage and off to change. It left me there alone to drown in my sorrows.

My eyes flicked down to my feet as I sunk to the hard wood floor. Pulling off my ballet slippers, I rubbed the balls of my feet. I had gotten new shoes, and hadn't had time to break them in yet. That would be my task tomorrow, no doubt. I missed my old shoes. I don't understand why Jacob had to throw them out. I mean…I never threw out any of his old ratty sneakers, did I? Plus, those had cost me over 80 dollars! Money doesn't grown on trees you know! Well. Technically they do, but that's besides the point.

I heard claps from the back of the auditorium. My head snapped up. Whoever it was they were hidden in the shadows. I frowned peering at them. "Can I help you?"

They let out a chuckle before stepping forwards. The light shone down on his russet skin. His glossy black hair was cropped short, yet still hung over his eyes. I grinned when he walked forwards towards the stage. I bit my lip.

"I thought you were working until 9 tonight?"

Jacob shook his head before jumping up onto the stage. Getting down on all fours, he crawled towards me like I was his prey. The sight was unbelievable. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. He didn't stop until his arms were bombarding me, pushing me down onto the hardwood.

"Jake!"

He laughed, showering my neck in kisses. "Mhmmm?" My hands snaked their way up his chest before pushing him slightly away. At first he fought back but of course he gave in. A growl sounded in his throat. "Tell me why I shouldn't take you right here and right now." I could hear the lust in his voice.

I bit my lip. I wish I couldn't think of anything, but my morals kicked in. "Because Jake. The next class is going to be here in less then 10 minutes. AND because there's a treat waiting for you at home." His dark eyes bore into mine. My heart fluttered.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. So come on. I have to stop at Mikes on the way home." I ignored his groan before rolling him over beside me. He huffed. "I promise you'll love it." Leaning in I kissed his hard shoulder before trailing up across his collar bone, and finally hitting his jaw. I propped myself up on my elbow but didn't break the kisses. He waited more patient then normal when I made my way to his lips. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Are you sure? I mean…it's always more entertaining with an audience."

I gasped. "Jake!" I jumped up, leaving him there laying on the floor. Stomping over to my bag, I switched my ballet shoes for my flip flops, and sighed once they were on my aching feet. I turned back to see Jake still on the floor. His legs were sprawled out only clad in a pair of old black sweat pants. His white shirt was sleeveless, just was way I liked it. Tight across his muscled stomach. I bit my lip before throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Jacob…C'mon babe!"

He grumbled a few words before rolling over onto his stomach and pushing himself up. I eyed the muscles in his arms as they moved. I bit my lip as my stomach tightened. I loved his muscles .They were pure perfection. I heard him chuckle as my eyes flicked up unwillingly. "Like what you see love?"

I smirked but didn't answer. Instead I shuffled my bag higher up on my shoulder.

"Can I take your bike? It's faster then my car…" I loved his motorcycle. It made me feel so stronger. So…rough. I looked up at him with my most pleading eyes. He sighed but nodded. I grinned, jumping up into his arms. "Thanks love." I placed a firm kiss on his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, refusing to let me back to the ground. I squealed, but wrapped my legs around him, just above his hips. "You own me." I dipped my head to kiss his neck.

"Why do you think I'm going to Mikes silly?"

He laughed before making his way off the stage with me still wrapped around him. I didn't get back to the ground until we were outside in the parking lot. It was around 7:30. Mike's closed at 8. I would have to hurry.

Handing Jacob my bag, I kissed him passionately for a good two minutes. A moan made its was to my throat, but I didn't let it out. Instead, it rumbled in my throat causing Jake to pull me closer. I could feel his hard erection against my stomach. Biting his lower lip playfully, I pulled away.

"I'll see you when I get home Jake."

"Mmm…I'll be waiting."

I winked before turning to walk up to his bike. My fingertips ran themselves over the black paint. Moving up to the handle bars, I slung my leg over to the other side. Reaching behind me, I pulled out a matching black helmet. Usually I would be wearing my yellow leather jacket, but I didn't bring it with me. I wasn't expecting Jacob to show up.

I looked back at Jake who was leaning against my Audi the driver door ajar. He was grinning at me, and I could see the clear turn on by his lower half. Sweatpants could hide many things, but Jakes excitement wasn't one of them.

Kick starting my bike, I revved it. A few people in the parking lot turned to watch me as I peeled out of the spot, hitting 90 in the first few seconds. I wasn't usually a fan to going over the speed limit but when I was on the bike, I never felt like Isabella Swan. I felt like… a stranger. Like no one could stop me now.

I let the bike drop to a legal limit, going as quickly as I could to the heart of Seattle. Mike's was only two blocks away from mine and Jacobs apartment. I waited patiently at the lights; Mikes place was already in view. Mike…oh Mike. We grew up in Forks together. He was pretty much my best friend. He always wanted more, but I was never able to give him it. I knew there was always something he was hiding.

He openly admitted to being gay two years ago. We had been out of high school for almost a year and when we were shopping in Seattle, I couldn't help but notice that every guy I was turning my head at, so was he. That's when he admitted it to me, and the rest of world.

When Jacob and I settled in the apartment, Mike opened his own Salon and Spa a few weeks later.

"C'mon Belly-Bells. You need a new do so when you and Jake go to romp in the sack, you can have some sexy sex hair." He even had that feminine accent. It almost drew me closer to him. He was like that brother wanting to be my sister that I never had.

Pulling into the only open spot, I pulled tighter on my pony tail and held my helmet under my arm. Pulling open the door, the smell of vanilla engulfed me. Apparently a study was shown that all males are attracted to the scent of vanilla. Mike bought at least 20 new vanilla candles every week. I rolled my eyes and turned to the assistant at the desk. She sat in front of a flat screen computer, playing with her hair aimlessly. I knew her from Forks high school, but we weren't what you could call best friends. Or friends for that matter.

"Hey Lauren. Can you let Mike know I'm here?"

Before she could respond, I heard my name being hollered from the other side of the room. I turned with a smile, seeing Mike walking toward me with arms open. His Levi jeans were tight and form fitting. He was wearing a just as tight sweater. Ralph Lauren. I laughed as he peered at me through his D&G glasses. So materialistic.

Grasping me in a huge hug, I went to run a hand through his shaggy blond hair, but he pulled back instantly. "Na, na, na. No touching the work of art." I laughed. His smiled, but it quickly turned into a grimace when his blue eyes flicked to my hair.

"Ugh. What is this horrible birds nest on your head? Seriously Belly-Bells."

Grabbing my hand, he pulled me into the other room. The walls were lined with mirrors. In front were swivel chairs,. Most of them were occupied except for the center. Above was 'Mike' in large sparkling letters. I noticed a few other people in the room, but they were all dedicated to the work in front of them. Only one of them looked up to smile at me. She was short. I think her name was Alice.

She flashed me her perfect white teeth, waving. I smiled and waved back. We only spoke once before when Mike first hired her yet she would always smile at me so friendly.

"So, how many times have I told you how unsexy ponytails are?!" I rolled my eyes, ready for his lecture. I had heard it so many times before. "They're unflattering and it kills your hair Bella! You pull it back in an elastic every other day, and rip it out at the end of the day. You need more sex hair!" Everything was about sex hair to this man!

"So, what are we doing? Can I finally cut it short?" I shook my head.

"Mike, I just want something quick. Jacobs waiting for me at home. Just an small trim. Maybe a quick waxing."

Mike scowled but dismissed the conversation by the wave of his hand. "Whatever Belly-Bell. Let's make you happy." I smiled following him into the next room.

Fifteen minutes later my legs were smooth and my hair was wet. Mike insisted on adding layers. Since he promised not to take to much off, I allowed him to do this. Anything to make my Mikey happy. When he was finished drying my hair, it fell at different lengths, each turning into curls at the bottom. I never really knew how he could make my hair do this. It's a secret, he would never tell me. I would only roll my eyes.

A magician never tells his secrets. Neither to hair stylists.

"Lemmi' do your make up Bells!" Mike squealed. I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine!" He clapped turning his back to rummage through a hidden drawer. "It's going to be hard for Jakey to keep his hands off you when I'm done!" I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't anyways Mike."

Mike turned back around. "How is my secret boyfriend anyways? Close your eyes." I obeyed.

"He's good. He's been working a lot, but there's not much to do about that. But he came home early tonight. Which is good for me. I'm off work tomorrow." I knew Mike was nodding and I could hear a few more plastic containers opening and closing. "Mmm. He's gorg Bells." I laughed. "I know Mike."

"You two are perfect. Now stop smiling like a giddy teenager and let me finish." I tried to calm my face, but couldn't help but let a small smirk slip here and there.

Peeking open one eye, I looked down at my watch. Quarter after eight. Jacob would probably be starting to get worried. "Good timing!" I looked up at Mike who was grinned down at me. I knew what he meant by that. "Look look you are such gorgeous woman. Seriously, with a body like yours and a face like that, I can't I believe you're not a model." I laughed out loud, but Mike frowned at me.

"Really Isabella. I know people who could get you in."

I sighed. "Mike. I'm a dancer. I love to dance. It's my life. I'm just so lucky that Velocity had an opening for me." I had told this story so many times. It's hard to tell your father that you're living the rest of your life a dancer when you grew up without the slightest amount of balance. I was once smidge away from being handicap with my lack of walking skills.

Now, dancing was like breathing. I did it without even knowing half the time.

Mike sighed sadly, but still nodded. "Well…I'm still getting you to model for my store." That was the least I could do for him.

"Alright Mikey. I promise you that. But right now, I have to get home to Jake."

Mike laughed. "Belly-Bells, you haven't even seen what I did to you yet!" Oh, that's right. I smiled and looked up past him.

The girls face was smooth like porcelain, but not tan. It was more of a pale shade with a light pink on her high cheekbones. Lush glossy lips. Eyes wide but dark like the night. I gasped and the girl in the mirror followed expressions. Side bangs pushed themselves over her right eye, but her chestnut hair still fell in large curls pooling over her shoulders. Mike's work always seemed to leave me awestruck .

My mouth still hung open when I looked up at Mike. He grinned his cocky grin. He knew how good he was and flaunted it. "Mike! You're amazing!"

This earned a laugh. "Obvi."

I jumped up to hug him. He pushed me from the room, his hand not leaving the small of my back. "Now go home to that sex god you call Jacob." I snickered. Mike always had something for Jake. Too bad Jake was straight, and with me. Mike meant no harm. I rather like hearing how utterly gorgeous my boyfriend was. Ego boost much?

"So, how much do I own you?"

Mike fluffed his hand like before. "I'll never charge you Bells. Now go home to that man before I get to him first." I grinned and kissed Mike on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow!"

"You better missy!"

Within seconds I was on my bike, kicking it into a roar. Pulling my helmet on, I knew Mike would kill me, but I make sure not to ruin any of the curls. They were farther down my back anyways. Peeling out of the parking lot, I made my way down the street, going at least 85. I couldn't wait to see Jake. My heart pounded just at the thought of him.

A shiver ran down my spine when I pulled into the lot. Of course, there was my little navy blue Audi RS4, parked in my spot. Jacob always liked to pull his bike into the underground garage. 'Safer'. I snorted, but did what he liked. As soon was it was safe and secure, I darted for the elevator. Eagerly my finger pressed the button. Once. Twice. Three times.

Too slow.

I turned back around and headed for the stairs. It would be quicker anyways. Thank god we were only on the fourth floor. I leaped up the stairs two rows at a time. Every time my hand came in contact with the bar, I had more or less of a death grip, pulling myself up. Damn this kid and the pull he had on me.

My eyes flicked up to the number on the wall. I large '4' was painted in red, chipping in most of the corners. There was graffiti covering most of the middle. "Finally!"

Pushing open the door, I turned to my run, half running half walking to our room. The hallway smelt like a mix of cat food and popcorn. Not the nicest smelling things, but they were home. Plus, you got used to them after awhile.

I fumbled with my keys. "C'mon…arg!" I tried again. And again. And…ah, there we go.

The door swung open to a pitch black room. I went to flick on the light, but a voice stopped me. "Don't." It was Jake. I scrunched my nose, trying to let my eyes adjust to the dark. "Jake?"

"Mhmm. Shut the door Isabella."

I knew what he wanted right then. He would always call me Isabella when he was…well… horny. He would always tell me how much the name turned him on. I would just let it be. The boy had a fetish. Reluctantly, I stepped inside and shut the door softly behind me. Pressing my back up against it, I didn't move. I wouldn't until I could tell out some shapes.

A light was lit on the other side of the living room. It was a tea light from the looks of it. I bit my lip. Standing behind the candle, I could see the shadows of Jacobs face. Even in the dark he made my stomach tighten. "Jacob…Seriously. I don't like the dark."

That was partially true. I didn't like the dark, unless I was intertwined with Jacob, moaning loudly.

"C'mon Isabella. What's this treat you had for me?"

I gulped. "You only get it with the lights on."

"I don't think so." I cocked my head to the side. How else was he going to see? Then it hit me. He was holding a source of light. He was holding a candle. I swallowed, taking a few steps forwards. I put my hands out to make sure I wasn't going to bump into anything. I maybe a skilled dancers, but balance has nothing to do with the ability to see in the dark.

"That's right. Follow the light."

I couldn't help a laugh slap through my throat. It sounded like I was dying or something except usually the people are tell you go to away from the light, not towards it. I shivered unexpectedly. "Jacob come on. At least light another candle or something…" Maybe I could reason with him.

"There are no more."

"How? I had four sitting beside the fridge the other day."

"I know."

I frowned. Still putting one foot in front of the other, I made it so that I could simply reach out and touch Jacob's hot bare chest. When I did, he tensed. I froze. "Jacob…" Calmly, I was pulled forwards and an arm snaked around my waist. Holding the candle in one hand and me in the other, I stood up on my tippy-toes to crush my lips to his.

Heat took over my body. I wanted him. I wanted him now.

Reached up I wound my hand through is thick hair and grasped hard. His tongue danced across my lip, asking for entrance. Only a crazy man wouldn't say yes. His tongue dipped into my mouth earning a moan from me. He grinned but to my very much dislike, pulled back.

"Bella, you're beautiful."

I closed my eyes and hummed. "Thank Mike for that." Jacob chuckled and leaned into the base of my neck. Nipping, he marked me slightly before making his way to my pulse point. My knees were beginning to weaken. "I have something to show you." His voice was raspy.

"So do I."

"May I show you mine first?"

I nodded.

Pulling me with him, he turned towards the door of our bedroom. It was closed. We never closed it. What was mine was his and what was his is mine. I heard the cling of our door handle. I looked up to make Jacobs face out in the dark, only to see he was looking back down at me. "Isabella…I love you so much."

I smiled kissing him on the jaw. "I love you too Jacob."

Instantly, the door was pushed open. I gasped. Tea lights were everywhere, lighting up the room. Our bed was covered in what looked like to be flower pedals. My head snapped up to Jacob. He was simply looking down at me smiling. "Jacob you did all this for me!?" He nodded. My eyes trailed over his body. Nothing except a pair of silk boxers. That was it. That was my last straw.

Grabbing his hand, I lunged towards the bed but made sure to pull Jacob down first. I liked to be on top. My lips crashed passionately to his as our tongues fought for victory. My hands wandered his sculpted chest. They marvelled me. He was mine, all mine. I felt his hot hands pulled anxiously at the bottom of my shirt. I pushed back against him and stood. "I still haven't given you my treat Mr. Black," I watched him swallow hard. Reaching down, I peeled my shirt from my body. Under was a sheer red lace bra. A small favour I had picked up a week ago at Victoria Secret. He growled.

Taking another step back, I was careful to avoid the dresser full of candles. Fire and me never really mixed well. I could probably managed to set water on fire if I could.

Running my hand down my stomach, I couldn't help but notice the bulge in Jacobs boxers, straining to be free. Soon enough my dear friend. I hooked my thumbs in my shorts before letting them drop to the floor. Under was the matching sheer lace thong. Red, of course. Red was Jacobs favourite colour.

"Damn…" Jacob muttered. I grinned before sauntering back over to him. Once my knees hit the bed, I bent over to crawl over him on all fours just like he had done earlier. The room flickered. Straddling Jacobs hips, I ground my self into him. He groaned. "Oh Isabella."

I pushed harder down before leaning over him. I hardly noticed his hands clenching the bed sheets below us. My breath was so air, barely a whisper beside his ear. I placed light and innocent kisses there. "What do you want Jacob?"

"You. I want you to rock so hard and fast…" He trailed off. I bit my lip. Snaking down his body, I made sure to rub every part of myself along him before pulling at his boxers. "These will have to go." I finally set him free and grinned. He was so big. Filled me perfectly. Taking him in my mouth, he jolted. Swirling my tongue I round the tip I looked back up at him and made my way back up to his face. I was a tease sometimes. I just liked his facial expressions.

"Mmm. You taste so good."

His hands finally darted to my body. I attacked his mouth with kisses. "God damn Isabella." His hands started at the back of my thighs, running up over my ass, up my sides then finally at the back of my bra. Fiddling with it for a quick second, he seemed to learn well over time. I gasped as he took my right breast in his mouth.

I moaned softly, grinding back down on him. He bit down as a reaction. I squealed. "Jake!" He laughed once and his hands were on the move again, now back down. He hooked his fingers on the lace before pulling them slowly down. Too slowly. One of my hands pushed his. He grinned kissing the valley between my breasts.

Once my panties were clearly off, I pounded down on him hard. He groaned, tilting his head back. Yeah, I guess I was a little to anxious. I couldn't help it. He did this to me. I moaned, running my hands along his chest. Adjusting to the size, I pushed off him, only to thrust back onto him with more force. He cursed as I picked up the pace.

"Is-Is-Isabella" He mutter between thrusts. His hips arched up to meet mine.

His hands pressed hard into my hip bones, slamming me down with the same force I was using on him. My nails raked down his chest, sure to leave marks. I could feel myself tightening around him, but I was determined to come along with him. I didn't want to leave him unsatisfied tonight.

"Fuck me" I mumbled. This seemed to set him off. My walls clamped around his hard cock as we fell over the edge together, still rocking out the last of our waves. I collapsed on top of him, still inside. Covered in our own sticky sweat, my eyelids grew heavy.

I didn't want him to pull out of me. When he did, I almost felt empty. Like he belonged there. I looked up into Jacobs dark eyes. They were loving. Caring. He kissed my forehead.

"Happy three years my beautiful Isabella."

Oh shit!


	2. Welcome to Eclipse

So, I had almost chapter two completely typed up, and me being stupid, under the influence and over exhausted, I had clicked the Close button without saving it. Therefore, I'm forcing myself to retype this chapter AND chapter three tonight. I promise to put them up once I'm finished with the third. I can't believe I even did it. I was shitting myself! I felt so bad. And I always have a guilty stomach.

Anyways, I hope no ones going to kill me at the fact that Mikes gay! He was always just so….feminine? Well, it looked like that to me. And don't worry, Eric will make his appearance as well. Haha, I love Eric Yorkie. He's just so cute.

Disclaimer: There must be an echo in here…I still don't own anything by my own perverted thoughts. Growing by the minute.

* * *

The warm light pieced my skin, and my eyes darted open as a reflex.

My lips were chapped and my breathing was deeper then usual. A heavy arm was draped over my stomach which only made me feel secured. I felt safer. I looked up at Jacob. His eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. Rapid eye movement. He was deep in sleep. Squirming underneath his weight I managed to shimmy out of his iron grip.

I turned to look back at Jacob, but he didn't wake. Instead he clawed at the sheets around him to take my place. A small smile played on my lips until I looked at the dresser.

"Ugh…"

Apparently Jake didn't think about putting a plate or something under the candles. Now there was a waxy layer covering most of my great grandmothers antic dresser. I grumbled, but forgave him. I would have to clean that up sometime today. If Renee came for an unexpected visit (which she liked to do regularly) she would shit if she saw this mess. Literally, she would kill me.

Picking up one of Jakes old worn out tee shirts, I pulled it on. It fell to mid thigh, and the neck drooped down low. I breathed in, taking in Jacobs scent. Like wood and earth. Like Jacob Black. My Jacob Black. I like the sound of that.

I left the room quickly. In a mere few minutes, coffee was brewing and the new paper was sprawled out over the kitchen table. Classifies.

My eyes skimmed the birthdays, announcement and deaths. A name stuck out to me in the deaths, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it. I blinked a few times, raking my memory. Nope, nada. So I gave up and skimmed through the job section.

Dishwasher? Nope. Maid service? God no. Erotica dance?…wait, what!?

I stared at the words in awe. They actually LET the add in? Was that even allowed? Apparently it had to be. I had never seen it before. The words baffled me.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I reluctantly shivered. Apparently Jake couldn't sleep without me there. Or…someone there at least. I smiled broadly and turned in his arms. "Morning" I muttered, placing a firm kiss on his lips. He grinned against me.

"Morning babe."

I kissed him again before pulling out. His lips pushed down quickly, but disappeared. I bit my lip, letting my eyes rake over his golden chest. Every time I saw him without a shirt my stomach would tighten like it was the first time. I love it. "Coffee?"

"Please."

I turned and pulled two black mugs from the cupboards. I heard the table chair being pulled back, and a paper was being ripped open. Hm…why? What day was it again? I looked up to the calendar on the fridge. Thursday the…second. Oh shit. The bills were in.

"Bella…"

Jacobs voice seemed to be more frustrated then disappointed, but it was still there. I hated when the bills came in. We had been living pay check to pay check, hoping that the next month would be better then the last. But with my dance costing so much, and Jacob always going to spend money on car parts, we were just skimming by.

"Bella," he repeated. "we can't continue like this. I dipped enough into my trust fund. There's barely anything left. We have one more month or else we have to start looking for a new place to live."

I sighed sadly. Adding two sugars and a milk to my coffee, I put in one small teaspoon into Jacobs and turned. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were pushed into a thin white line. Placing both the mugs on the table I walked behind Jake, rubbing his shoulders.

"I know Jake…"

"No Bella. We can't turn to our parents anymore. My dad said that we were welcome to stay back at the reserve until we could find a cheaper place." He had talked to Billy already? I wondered why, but didn't let it keep me from trying to cheer Jake up. Running my hands over his shoulders, I didn't stop until my head was beside his. I pressed my lips to his ear.

"Look. I'll take on a few more classes at Velocity. I've been looking at a few jobs anyways. Maybe a night job one or two times a night. Just for that little extra." That wouldn't be to bad. A job stuck in my mind that would probably be good for me. Plus, its something I like to do. I was born for it.

Jacob huffed. Standing back up, I turned to the fridge, yanking it open. "What do you want for breakfast?" My eyes searched. Left over pizza from two nights ago. A carton of milk and a carton of orange juice. Last was a bag of red apples and a half full jar of strawberry jam.

Pulling out an apple, I bit into it quickly and turned to look at Jacob, chewing cautiously. He stood up, but kept his eyes down at the table. "I'm not hungry." His face was still sad.

He turned heading across the living room and into our bed room, making sure to slam the door. I crumbled on the inside and slid into the now unoccupied seat. I hated when Jacob got like this. He was always so disappointed in me. But what could I do about it? I mean, seriously. My dancing wasn't cheap. My clothes alone cost over 150. What did he want me to do?! Go nude? I smirked at the thought.

My eyes flicked to the paper. I guess a second job couldn't hurt. It would have to be on the nights off. I quickly searched for the phone and dialled. It rang a few times before a silk woven voice answered in a musical ring.

"Hi, My names Isabella Swan. I saw your ad in the paper, and was just wondering if I could come in for an interview…"

Jacob left for work at ten. I knew he was still upset with me when he left. When I went to give him a goodbye, he merely kissed my cheek stiffly and left. My heart dropped slightly. BUT, I couldn't dwell on my feelings now. I had business to tend to.

I was wearing my favourite outfit ever. Starting from the bottom up, I wore a pair of my favourite grey 'fuck me' pumps, as Jacob would call them. They had a large bow on the back. A tight fitting black pencil skirt hugged me from my hips to the knees. A slit up my right leg. On top I wore a power blue blouse with the top three buttons undone. I was grateful that my hair fell down my back in curls, just like Mike had done.

That man seriously is my gay God.

Jumping into my Audi, I floored it. I had to be there at one. It was pushing 12:15. It would probably take 30 to 40 minutes to get to the outskirts of Seattle. Thank god it was only two or three blocks away from the Velocity studio. I didn't know for sure. I mean…I had seen the building, but never really paid any attention to it. Now, it would have to change. At least if I got the job, it wouldn't kill me on gas or anything. With gas prices these days, it was amazing that I could actually afford food for the week.

I eased to a stop at a red light.

This was probably when my moral sense starting kicking in. What the hell was I doing? Was I seriously going where I think I was going? What would I tell Jacob? Not the truth, of course. I had never really hid such a big secret from him before. I huffed, slamming down on the gas and peeling out of my spot.

A few people in the cars around me gawked, honking their horns. I didn't care. I just needed to get to this place before I changed my mind.

I was doing this for Jacob, because I love him.

Nothing else.

I passed Velocity as a small smile spread onto my lips. I really loved that place. It was like a second home to me. I couldn't imagine my life without it. So many doors were opened to me, and all I had to do was walk right through them. What else could I ask for!?

I pulled into the empty parking lot. The only cars I saw were a red 300C, black Grand Am and a black jeep Chrysler. I could feel my nervousness getting the best of me. My breath got caught in my throat. Turning off my car, I opened the door and swung my legs out. I made it in record time. I still had 15 minutes to spare. Good, I had 15 minutes to calm my head and keep my legs from turning into jell-o.

I was really doing this. There was no turning back now.

Picking up my clutch from the passenger seat, I stood and quickly smoothed out the non-existent creases in my skirt. I needed to make SOME sort of impression. I walked slowly to the back of the building. It was hidden away, but at night you could see the neon sign from the other side of the city. This is one of the busiest places at night.

I turned the corner to see a large alley like type walk way. However, down the middle was a velvet rope. Clearly, this was where V.I.P. got in. I could basically picture a large bulky man standing at the door, checking his clipboard for names. Turning away the ones that couldn't slip him a bill larger then 50.

I, on the other hand, walked right through the doors. That's when the sights took me over.

It was dark, and smelled like something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Cigarettes, sweat. I think there was some martini in there.

"Isabella Swan?"

It was the same voice from the phone, but I seemed to be more flowing in real life. I gulped, and let a smile spread on my lips. Turning, my eyes laid on the female. She was more beautiful then her voice. Her skin was flawless, and her body shone. Her long legs were extended by strapy stilettos, and a short black dress. Her long black hair ran over her shoulders and her long fake eyelashes batted at me.

"You're perfect?! You said you dance right?"

I nodded, still taken back from this woman's beauty. "Please call me Bella. And yes, I'm a dancer over at Velocity."

"Good. Well then Bella, welcome to Eclipse Gentlemen's Club!"


	3. Saved by the Quil

So, as I promised, here's chapter three. I hope you guys like it so far. I know last chapter had nothing to do with lemons, so I promise this chapter will be filled. Because like I've always said:

When life give you lemons, put them in your fanfics!

Disclaimer: Stop making me repeat myself: it's depressing sometimes.

* * *

I learnt that this raven haired bombshells name was Emily. However, on stage she swapped her names around a bit. Thus making her Candy. Not only that, but she was also the co-owner of this joint. It was her husband, Sam who owned it.

I laughed when she began to explain the nights. "We call the front row pervert avenue." By this time we were standing in the middle of the stage. It was long, stretching out front of us. At the very front was a loop, and in the middle was a brass pole. So this was really it. I was going to be …a stripper?

No, no, no.

An exotic dancer. Much better.

To the left of us was giant martini glass like something you would find in a Brittney Spears video. I eyed it, wondering how the girls would get in and out of it. A ladder maybe? But that would be such a nuisance, and not to mention an eyesore. Emily answerd my mind.

"There's actually a hidden step about half way put, but it's made of glass. Sometimes is can get slippery when water's involved, so we always have a spotter. "

I 'oh'ed quickly. This was really happening. Pinch me.

"And that over to your right is the swing. Now, the people on the right side are usually the older generations. By that, I mean the 40 something year olds. There's something about the swing that draws them to it. Anyways, they usually are the ones throwing out the twenties. But the pole is obviously were most of the tips are at."

I stayed quiet as she spoke, just taking all the information in. "The left does alright. The average for the martini girl to make it around 800 a night."

Did she just say what I think she said?

Fuck yes she just said what I think she said.

I guess Emily sensed my excitement. I really didn't know why I was so excited to begin with. I didn't think there was anything good from prancing around a stage nude while horny men threw money at you to shake your ass in their face. But hey, whatever floats their boat.

"But usually I start the new girls as either a waitress or a swinger, you're different Bella." I was different? I tried not to scoff.

"Most of the girls we get asking for jobs may be as pretty as a whip, but they have absolutely no dancing skills what-so-ever. I know you have to be a top notch dancer to work at Velocity, so I'm either going to open you first as the main pole, or as a private dancer."

The words ran in my ears. Private dancer. She wanted me to be a private dancer.

Emily flashed me a dazzling smile. "I take it you're interested at private dancing." I could only bite my lip. "If you don't mind me asking, but what exactly is the expectations for private dancers?" I hoped it had nothing to do with the stage. As good as the money was, I could really do without prancing around it. Emily hooked her arm around mine and dragged me off the stage. I followed, trying not to trip down the back steps.

"If you follow me out to lobby," I love how she said 'follow'. She wasn't really leaving me a choice of following or not. We were back in the lobby when she continued talking. "You'll see we have six rooms. Three to the left and three to the right. Those are our private rooms. Before hand, the customer will either request a dancer, or request a theme."

Theme? What the hell.

"I know what you're thinking; what the hell do you mean by themes. Well…" She grinned. "Some men have….fetishes if you'll call them that. And our policy is to give the customer what the want. With exceptions of course."

"So…say if they had a school girl fetish. Out of our private dancers, we would draw to see who was going to do it unless they specifically chose who. But anyways, whoever got it would dress up, and then do their magic."

I nodded, completely understanding. Yes, private dancer would be better then the stage dancers. One on one contact was usually better anyways. They were usually loaded. And at these prices, they'd have to be. Emily cut me off from my thoughts.

"So, when can you start?"

"Well, I teach hip hop from 9 in the morning until 1, and then ballet from 2-6 on Tuesdays and Thurdays. And then on Sundays and Mondays it's my Tango classes"

Emily rose her eyebrows. "Ballet, hip hop and tango?" I nodded. "That's impressive." I shrugged, hiding my coy smirk. I didn't like to brag about my dancing abilities, but it was hard to hide them. By this time we had made our way back to the front desk. On it was a stack of papers with names listed in two neat rows.

"So, how about we start off with Thursday and Friday nights? I'll let you have Saturdays off to rest those feet." A blush crept onto my cheeks. This was nothing I expected. Emily actually cared. I always pictured these places over working their dancers and not giving a shit about their hours. I seemed to be misled.

"That would be amazing. So…I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

Emily beamed at me. "Of course. When you come tomorrow, we'll go over some ground rules. You can meet some of the other dancers as well. There are usually two main shifts. A 6pm to 11pm and 11pm to 3am. If you don't mind I'd like to keep you here for both. You can watch the first shift, and we'll set you up for the 11 to 3. Alright?"

I gasped. I must have really made in impression on this girl. "No problem!" What would I tell Jacob? Maybe I could bring him with me… "I'll see you tomorrow at quarter to 6!" Emily hugged me and I turned to leave but she grabbed me.

"Oh and Bella. Dress down when you come. The last thing we need if for another girl to disappear before her shift." With that, she turned leaving me alone in the front room. What did she mean 'another'? I swallowed the huge knot in my throat. At least the money would be good. This obviously wasn't going to be a permanent job.

All I know was that I needed Jacob, and I needed him now.

I basically flew to my car. Jamming the keys into the ignition, I stomped on the gas pedal and hit 60 right away. The clock on my dash struck 1:47. Jacob would still obviously be at work. It would be a short dive even if I kept at this speed. Flipping open my sleek black phone, I quickly dialled Jacob's work number.

"Al's Auto, Quil speaking how can I help you?"

I smirked at his voice. "Hey Quil."

"Bellla! My love! How's my secret wife doing?"

I laughed. Jacob had always told me of how Quil 'wanted' me ever since he first met me at Jacobs house. Even since that day, we kept close friends. He was my Quil as Jake was to Mike. Except Quil was straight. If that even made any sense…

"I'm great. But could you do me a favour?"

"Mmm, anything for you Bella"

I heard a 'whack' in the background, and Quil groan. I giggled hearing shuffling on the other side of the phone. It sounded like they were struggling for the phone. I smirked, speeding through a yellow light. Scold me if you want, but we all do it one point or another. I heard another grunt on the phone.

"Bella?"

"The one and only."

Jacob didn't sound as pissed as he was this morning, but instead he was…worried? "Where have you been? I've been calling home since I left." Oh, opps. Why didn't he just try my phone? I had it with me the entire time…In the car.

"Sorry, but that's what I've been meaning to call about. I got another night job! And…I just though I'd come over to the store…" My voice lowered suggestively. "…maybe we could celebrate on your lunch break." Jacobs breath got caught in his throat and I grinned. This idea would be better then I thought.

"I'd like that."

"I can't wait to see you." I snapped the phone shut and put a dead grip on the steering wheel.

This was it. This was the changing. I was no longer Isabella Swan, the lovable innocent dance instructor. Now I was Bella Swan, the ballet dancer by day and the erotic dancer by night. God, I was really doing this. This was the end.

I pulled into the cramped parking lot and quickly shut off the engine. There were a few cars, but mostly all of them were just scrap pieces of junk. I spotted Jacobs bike leaning against the side of the building. A flutter filled my stomach.

I swiftly entered the dingy little auto shop. There were only two cars in today. A Ford and something else that looked like a Dodge Shadow. The others were just parts. Scrap medal. A familiar tanned face sat at the front desk. His eyes scanned over the papers in front of him. Out of all three of the boys, he was more focused in the work. He was the one to start this auto mart in the first one. I smiled.

"Afternoon Mr. Call."

Embry's eyes darted up to me and a smile spread over his lips. "Bella!" He jumped up, knocking his desk slightly. I swear to god he was getting bigger and bigger each time I saw him. In three strides, he lifted me off the ground in a hug. I let out a loud laugh, the wind getting knocked from me.

Embry Call was the closest thing to a brother I even got, and I would never ask for more.

When my feet finally touched the ground and air filled my lungs someone cleared their throat from behind Embry. He grinned looking down at me. I stood on my tippy-toes to peek over his shoulder. Jacob was leaned against the far wall. His arms were crossed over his oil-dripped shirt. I bit my lip.

"Got any Bella left to share?"

I squealed, dashing out of Embry's arms and straight into Jacobs. He took a step back from the impact, but instead of stilling ourselves, he lifted me up, turning us in a circle. Reluctantly my legs wrapped themselves around his waists. My skirt started to bunch up just above my knees. Note to self: Burn all pencil skirts when I get home.

'You know what Jake?"

He kept his face buried in my hair. "Mmm?"

"I don't like to share."

Jacob growled against my neck and my legs tightened around him, only to have my skirt push higher up my legs, pooling around my thighs. It wasn't until the sound of a throat being cleared from behind drew us away from our high. I turned to look at Embry, leaning against his desk, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I take if you're going on your break Jake?"

Jacob let out a chuckle, and nodded. "Yeah, I most definitely am."

Embry grinned. "Alright. Just try not to break anything anymore. OH, and I promise I won't tell Quil that Bella's here this time." I couldn't help but laugh out loud. The last time I came to 'visit' Jacob on his break, Embry was still pissed that we dented the hood of his precious Mazda; therefore, he let Quil know I was there, and Quil completely ruined our fun by tackling us to the floor of the garage. I had bruises for two weeks after that.

I wrapped my arms around Jacobs neck once he moved from our spot. Laying a trail of kisses up and down his neck, I nipped and sucked at certain spots. He grunted, pushing open a metal door. "Where're we going?"

"Outback."

I rose my eyebrows. Why were we going out there? I saw I nice little Dodge in the shop that needed the shocks tested. Hell, even doing it right there against the wall wouldn't be that bad. We had done it there before, and yes, it hurt my back a tad, but I still figured that it would still be better then the brick wall outside.

I gasped when I was pushed against the rough wall.

"Jacob! Not here!"

His hot breath covered my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. He bit down hard. "I didn't plan on this. I wanted to give that little hatchback a run for its money. Embry said no!" I chuckled as his mouth assaulted my collarbone. "So, unless you're finally going to let me christen that little Audi of yours, this is how it's going to be."

I frowned, pushing on his chest gently. "I don't think so Jacob."

He sighed, and nodded. "I knew you'd say that." Stealing a look to his left, then to his right, he took a firm grip around me and pulled me away from the wall. I gasped, but didn't fight against him. Knowing Jacob, he had a plan for this. This is why I loved this boy. He knew what I liked…most of the time.

Why I loved this boy.

This boy.

**Boy.**

"**Bella," His voice broke me from my thoughts. I pulled back in his arms, but he continued to cradle me from my ass. His eyes were dark, full of lust. "Do you forgive me? From this morning, I mean."**

**Oh yeah! I had totally forgot about that. Less then 12 hours ago we had been so close to nothing. Now we were everything. I almost thought that this morning was just a dream. That it never happened. So many things could change in such a short time.**

**For example, in twenty four hours:**

**- Mike gave me the most amazing make over.**

**-Jake basically threatened to move out.**

**-I became a stripper…no, no. An exotic dancer.**

**And now Jacob and I are having hot make up sex behind his work.**

**Kind of.**

**I pressed my lips to his ear. "Of course I do. I understand why you got upset. I would have too…" Okay, that was a lie. Jacob had a knack for overreacting- there was no getting past that. I would never had freaked out. We would work this out, one way or another. This way just happened to go down in my direction. I nipped at the crook of his neck, earning a groan.**

"**Bellaaa…"**

**I ground my hips against his. **

**I didn't stop until my back was pushed against something cold. I tore mouth away from Jacob to take a look around. A car? No, no. A jeep Chrysler. Who's? Surely Jake wouldn't fuck me against a strangers jeep? Then again, I wouldn't put it past him. We had found many interesting places in the past.**

**I attacked him again. "Jake.." I let the words slip from my mouth as his tongue took the chance to slip in. They battled for dominance as my breathing picked up. His tongue grazed my teeth. "Jacob," I panted out again. He merely grunted.**

"**Who's car is this?"**

"…"

**He muttered one name against my skin. This name drove me over the edge. Pushing Jake roughly away, I managed to become stable on my feet. Pulling open the handle I hoisted myself up into the Jeep. Jacob crawled in after me. **

**Jacob pushed my back into the seat. He was on all fours over top of me. I morphed my mouth to his and let my hands get tangled in his glossy black hair. I could openly feel his erection pressing into my thighs, simply making me even more wet. If that was even possible. **

**I lifted my hips, pushing against him. His left hand held himself above me, but his right wandered my body. Kneading at my breast. Sliding down my waist he gripped my hip hard. Hard enough to leave a mark. Yep, this name caused us to react like this.**

**I bit down on Jacobs bottom lip and he groaned. "Bella…" I shut him up. OH did I shut him up alright. The last thing I wanted to do was be interrupted. Unwrapping a lock of his hair from my hand, I ran my hand down his neck, over his shoulder, and didn't stop until my fingers toyed with the button of his jeans. I could feel car oil soaking through my shirt. My skirt was still pushed up, wrinkled beyond belief. I guess I should have stopped home to change before coming. Too late now. **

"**God Bella!"**

**I grinned, letting him escape from his denim restraints. My big boy was standing tall. **

**His fingers worked on my blouse. He growled, unable to get the last one undone. I laughed. He was so cute when he was frustrated. His mouth moved from mine and down my jaw. Moving down along my neck and over my collarbone, but he didn't forget to nip hard but suck gently. **

**Finally his anger got the best of him and he ripped the last button off my shirt. I heard it hit off something in the front seat but it only seemed to turn me on even more. My fingers toyed with the elastic of his boxers. This is when I took action. Flipping us around, I arched over him and slid the zipper on my skirt down. It was hard to do in such a confined area, but with Jakes help it slipped down easily and pooled around my knees. **

**Jacob was quick in getting my blouse off. **

**Naughty Bella was coming out. I grabbed the bottom of Jakes stained beater and pulled it over his head. Crashing my lips to his, my hand slipped under his boxers, grasping his hard boy in my hands. He growled against my mouth. I pumped slowly. Painfully slow.**

"**Bells…faster." He was out of breath. I smirked.**

**He was growing harder at each pump. I bit my lip, fighting the urge not to jump him right then and there. Of course, I would be on top. I was always on top. That was only one of the ways I would come. Sad, but true. Sometimes Jacob came before me. I would always pled with him to hold on, but it never worked.**

"**Bell, I need you."**

**That's all I needed to hear. Letting him peel my black lace panties from me, I bit my lip. I pulled his boxers down over his hip bones. Lower. Lower. Ah, there he was. Jacob Black and all his glory. I licked my lips but was pulled up into Jacobs arms. **

"**I want to make you feel good." His husky voice rang in my ear before I was flipped onto my back. He was on top, his dick lingering around my soaking core. Maybe today would be different. "Please Jake.."**

**I gasped when he plunged into me. No matter how many time we had sex, every time he entered me it was like our first. He was just so big. I reached up to his hair and yanked his head down to mine. Our kisses almost hurt as he pulled out so only his tip was in, and then pushed roughly back in. Oh yes. I could see the fireworks in the distance.**

**The jeep was rocking underneath us as Jacob shuddered. Oh no. This was it. "Jake.." I started my plea's. I was so close! He had to hold on. "Jake hold it!" **

"**I can't Bella"**

**He grunted, slamming harder and harder into me. I bit down on my lip as he leaned back, holding my hips tight in his hands. My eyes shot open when his cum shot out, filling my insides. Was I frustrated? Fuck yes I was. Jacob slouched and looked down at me with love in his eyes.**

"**Bella…"**

**He sat up, and pulled me into his arms. We were both sticky with sweat and car oil.**

"…**marry me."**

**What?! WHAT?! HOLY FUCK.**

**I gasped, looking up at him. He smiled. I couldn't marry him, could I? "Jake…I…"**

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY CAR?!"**

**Both mine and Jakes eyes snapped up to the window. In it stood Quil, hate in his eyes. I had never been so thankful to see him. Pissed or not. **

**Saved by the Quil. **


	4. Paris Hilton vs Mother Teresa

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added, hit, alerted and all that jazz. You guys are my favourite!

Ah, I almost had a shit fit the other day. Since I am in grade 12, I was talking to my friend Nick, who is also student council president. We were talking about prom, and I asked him when it was going to be. Guess what he said….

November 21st.

Now you see, I live in Canada. November 21 is the exact day Twilight comes out in theatres. I thought I was going to DIE! Well…not literally. I was just freaking out for awhile. However, it was moved to the 28th. Phew. No going to the theatres in my prom dress :D ...But it is a pretty sexy dress. But whatever.

Oh, and to clear things up; yes, this will eventually be a Bella/Edward fic. I just need to lead it up to it. What better way to use Jacob and all his sexiness? Heh. I have a thing for him. But Edward'll always win…anyways On with the show!

Disclaimer: I am SM, and I own all these amazingly gorgeous characters…... And if you believe me, something is wrong with you. :)

* * *

It turns out that Embry told Quil I wasn't in the store, but he didn't say that I wasn't **there**.

That little asshole.

I could kiss him.

After an awkward yell from Quil, I let Jacob finally get back to work. He didn't bring up anything about marriage which I was oh so grateful about. It's not that I didn't love him. Because I did. I just…wasn't ready to marry him. That would be a huge step.

And, as the sociologists say: you should only have 3 big changes in your life in one year.

I've already had my three. First was my father getting married to Sue Clearwater…er...Swan. I know, I was shocked too. But I guess I saw it coming. When Harry died, so did a part of Sue. When I left home, I took a part of Charlie with me. I guess they fit. They could comfort each other. Plus, Seth was always a hoot to have around. I wish I could have said the same for Leah.

The second was Velocity. At the beginning, believe it or not, I was only a student. I attended these classes, but when the headmaster noticed my talents, she immediately had a talk with me. Offering me money to teach. Although I had a full scholarship, I still wasn't bringing in any money. So, of course I took the job with open arms. It started out with ballet classes and flourished since them.

The third happened just the other day. Yesterday, actually. That third thing was Eclipse Gentlemen's Club. The biggest change of my year. Of my life.

Currently, I was back in my baby, speeding through the city. My knuckles tightened on the steering wheel, turning a pale white colour.

What was I going to do now? When Jake got home..

Would he ask me again? Did he have a ring already, or was it just a spur of the moment kind of thing?

I grumbled as my phone vibrated on the dash. I was hesitant. Maybe it was Jacob? I didn't want to answer. Shame on me. What kind of horrible girlfriend doesn't answer the phone when her boyfriend calls. I slowed at a stop sign which finally gave me a chance to look at the caller ID.

Emily.

I grinned and flicked it open. "Bella Swan."

"Hi Bella! It's Emily!" She was her cheerful self. Cheerful and seductive. "I was just calling to fill you in on something that I forgot to mention today." I nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see me. "What is it?"

"Well, I know you dance until 6. And the first shift starts at 6. So I've been talking to Sam and we both agreed to start you as a private dancers. This helps us keep the regular time schedule. Secondly, don't drive yourself."

Don't drive myself? What, why not?

"When we get started, the drinks start coming. We got a new bartender this year, and he's quite the ladies man if you know what I mean. He always sends us drinks after each performance…"

"Oh.." That's all I was able to get out. How could Emily talk so open about this stuff? I would never be able too. Not now anyways. It's stripping for gods sake. Selling your body for money. Wait, no, no. It was entertaining. It was nothing different then dancing. It's what I did for a living. I taught people how to further their love for dance, whether they could or not.

This is what this place was. It was a love of dancing. You were just…taking your clothes off in the process.

That was my pathetic excuse, and I was sticking with it.

"Okay Emily. I'll walk over after class, and I'll just take a taxi home. No biggie" There was silence on the other side. Did she hang up on me or something?…I bit down on my lip, waiting for the dial tone. It didn't come.

"Okay Bella. I'd rather you not walk, but as long as it's still light out, and there's still people on the streets." That strung my heartstrings. I smiled. "Anywho Bells. Did you think about a stage name?"

Of course.

"I have the perfect one…"

Within minutes I was back at the apartment. I considered starting dinner, but I knew that it would never happen. I had nothing to cook with. Maybe we could order out tonight. Have a surprise for Jacob. I mean…yeah, we were tight on cash, but we won't be anymore. Not after tomorrow night.

I quickly moved to the fridge. Under the various magnets, I finally pulled out the King Chong flier. Jacob and I loved Chinese food, but we hadn't had it in the longest time. Why not tonight, right? I grabbed the phone, and quickly dialled the number.

It would be exactly 27 minutes for out food to be ready, and 8 minutes for delivery. My eyes flicked to the clock. It blinked 4:38. Jake would be home at 5. Usually he was a few minutes late, but that was understandable. The traffic at this hour was disgusting to say the least.

I quickly tossed my wrinkled clothes into the hamper and jumped into the shower. I changed into a pair of Jacobs sweat shorts, even if they managed to reach down to the middle of my calf's and a white tank top. I pulled my soaking hair up into a bun. Simple. Jacob always loved it.

There was a knock on the door. I could practically taste the soy noodles on my tongue now.

Within 5 minutes the food was spread out all over our kitchen table. Pulling out two pairs of chop sticks, I set out the plates, and lit two small red candles. A perfect setting when Jake gets home. Speaking of which…I looked at the clock on the stove. 5:12? Jacob was late.

I could feel a slight panic set in the lower half of my stomach. Jacob was never late. Never. If he was, he would always call. I bit my lip anxiously. Walking to the window, I peered outside. I watched each car pass but no sight of Jacob and his bike. God, do I feel like a creeper.

Finally I gave up on waiting. Picking up the phone, I dialled the numbers faster then my fingers would take them. Pressing it to my ear, I waited patiently.

"Al's Auto, Embry speaking."

Thank god it wasn't Quil. I don't know what I would say if Quil answered. "Hey Em…uh…Did Jacob leave yet? Usually he's home by now."

"I was actually just about to call you. Jake…uh, was working on a Toyota, and he didn't finish until… a few minutes ago." My pace slowed back to normal, but I couldn't help but notice the hesitation in his voice. Was he hiding something? Either way, Jake was surly on his was home. Thank god. I thought my heart was going start it's own rock and roll band soon.

"Okay. Thanks Embry."

"No problem Bells."

I hung up the phone quickly and took another glimpse outside. Okay, so he had left a few minutes ago? That meant he would have to be home soon. The door clicked on the other side of the room and I felt a ridiculous smile slide onto my lips. Turning, I dashed past the kitchen and into Jacobs strong arms. His scent hit me like a wall, and I took it all in greedily.

"You're late mister Black."

He grinned down at me, flashing his perfect white pearls. "I'm sorry babe…" I reached up to kiss his lips.

"All is forgiven. But!" I pulled back out of his arms and grabbed his hand, towing him towards the kitchen. "I thought you'd enjoy some Chinese tonight." His arms wrapped themselves around my waist as he pressed his lips to my neck. I shivered at his hot breath.

"You always know how to cheer me up."

I giggled but tilted my head to the side, giving him better access. "Don't I always?" Rhetorical question. Obviously I always did. Why the fuck else would he ask me to marry him…I almost forgot about that. Shit.

He nipped at my skin, earning a moan to sound in my throat. "Jacob...c'mon lets eat" I tried to pull away, but Jacob had other plans. Swiftly turning me around a gasp slid from me when I came in contact with the wall. "What do you think I'm doing Bella?" His voice was husky, filled with lust. I shuttered.

His hot mouth was wandering my neck, searching for the right places to make me shiver. Oh, he found them alright. I wrapped my legs around his waist, 'accidentally' passing his growing lower half. I bit back a laugh. Knotting my hands into his black hair he pressed me hard up the wall. I bit down on my lip. "Jacobbb."

He grunted as a growl came from his stomach. I smirked, knowing I had won this battle.

"Let's go eat. We can finish this after."

He looked up at me with his dark pleading eyes. I winked at him before becoming friends with gravity again and heading over to the table. The candles were half melted, oozing over the sides and onto the small trays they were on. We both sat and dug in. It was silent, something I loved. Jacob hated.

"So…" he started. I looked up at him, biting down on an egg roll. "Who's Emily?"

What?! I choked on the egg roll, now jammed in what felt like my throat and spleen. How did he know?! What did he know!? Well, he wouldn't ask who she was if he didn't know right?! RIGHT?! I took a grateful sip from my water, downing half in one gulp.

"You okay there Bella?"

No, I just nearly choked out my lungs there Jacob, but I'm alright. Idiot.

"Yeah, I'm okay…er…Emily is a friend from dance. Why do you ask?" Ah, see. That wasn't a lie. Emily is considered a dancer. She's just a different type of dancer. Yes, yes. That was it. I'm not lying. I'm just twisting the truth.

"No reason."

I cocked my eyebrow, but left it at that. If he didn't ask any questions, neither did I. I guess I can't tell him to truth. Not now, anyways. Maybe someday when I'm for sure this is going to be a for sure job. Just for a few months. That's all I promise myself.

"We're going out tomorrow night…"

"Who?" He looked up at me with a few noodles coming from his mouth. I smirked. He was such a kid sometimes.

"Emily and a few other girls from dance. They want to go out for drinks and what not. So, don't wait up for me at night. 'kay babe?"

Jacob smiled my favourite smile. "Sure. Want me to come along? I wouldn't mind a night off actually…" My insides twisted. NO, no you cannot come! A panic set in, but I tried to remain normal. Or, at least, as normal as I could muster. "Emily wanted it to be all girls. So unless you're down for wearing a skirt and some heels, we can't count you in."

He scrunched his nose as if there was a horrible odour. I snorted. "Thanks love"

Standing, I collected our plates, the boxes, and blew out the candle. An eerie dim light fell in the room. Slipping the dishes into the sink I was just about to pull out the dish soap when a pair of arms circled my waist. "Jacob…" His name came out softer then I expected. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck. His hot breath spilled out over my skin.

"Yes Bella?"

The bottle of soap dropped to the floor.

You know those dreams that you have of falling, but you never actually hit the ground. Instead your leg jolts you awake, and you can't fall back asleep for the next two god damn hours?

That was my Thursday morning for you. My leg jolted at about 5am, and for two hours straight I made shapes on the ceiling of our bedroom. Right when I was drifting into sleep Jake got up. I guess today was going to be a long day. Sitting up in the bed I watched Jacob move around the room roughly, getting ready for work.

Once he was finished he sat himself on the end of our bed. I smiled and leaned into to kiss his cheek. "Have a nice day at work."

Jacob kept his gaze locked to the floor, but after a quick moment he looked up at me and beamed. "You too. It's 7:30 now. You should get ready soon." He stood to face me. "And you're still going out tonight, right?" I nodded as he leaned over me, causing me to fall back into the bed. Crashing his lips to mine urgently, he pulled away quicker then I hoped. I pouted. "I guess I won't see you until tomorrow morning then…" He ran a hand up my bare arm, earning a shiver.

"Until then Mr. Black."

"Yes, Miss Swan."

I gave him a chaste kiss before he stood back up straight and left.

The apartment fell creepishly quite. The only sound was the coffee maker running, and a few horns honking from outside. A smile crept onto my lips. Why the hell was I smiling, you may ask. Because today was a new day. Today was the day everything changes. Today was the day that I become a new person. A new woman. I gained my identity. Not as a stripper. But as a dancer. Nothing would stop me now.

I changed quickly into my most comfortable pair of sweat pants. They just so happened to be my Forks High pants. The word 'FORK'S ' was down the right leg in giant white letters. I pulled on a tank, and finally a sweater. It was always chilly in the morning.

I made sure I had all my things for later. A hairbrush, the limited make up that I owned, and pepper spray. I was not going to chance anything. I took one glance at the clock. It mocked 8:26 at me. I had 34 minutes to make it to Velocity.

I made it there in 21.

I hit all the green lights, thus proving my point that everything was changing. I never hit greens the entire ride. Never.

I pulled into my usual parking, and made it to class with 5 minutes to spare. I was just getting my iPod from my bag when the first students walked into the large dance room. I beamed at them when they said their hello's. Within a few minutes, all of my dancers were around the room. All in sneakers, sweat shorts/pants and tanks. There was 9 of them counting me. They liked to keep the classes small. That was one of the reasons why it was so hard to get into this academy anyways.

I let T-Pain's Church blast through the speakers.

**Ladies and Gentlemen**

**You already know what it is**

**Ok, Yea, Awww shit**

"Let's take off from where we were last Thursday" Walking to the front of the room, I stood in front of the mirrors. Technically, all of the walls were mirrors…well, whatever. "One and two. Three and four."

**I was tryin' to enjoy ma night but you then came here**

**Turned around looked mighty happy fore you came hereI then turn into a rude dude**

**Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight I'ma knock out 'ya lights**

That's when I was gone. My being was gone. The beats of the music fully took over. We went over parts several times. Played back certain parts. Just to get them perfected. We had until the end of December to get every part of this song right. It was a hard song, no doubt. Fast and up beat. But I was destined to do it.

**Yea, damn, You think you cool, you think I'm not ****you think you tough**

**Damn, you think you hard, you think I'm soft, you think you rough**

I could feel perspiration starting on my forehead. My breathing sped up. Finally, I walked to my iPod, and pressed pause. "Alright. So, we've got about…a minute or so left of this song. I want you all to practice for the next 15 minutes or so, and then when I think times right, you can go." It was about 12:15. We had been working so hard on this song, I barely noticed when the time flew by. I restarted the song and watched my dancers. I watched my creation.

**Damn, You talkin' shit, betta close your lips, you need to hush**

**Before the end of the night I'm gunna have to take your ass to church**

I let them all leave at 12:40. The next few months would be a breeze if we kept up at this rate. I left the room like I found it. Spotless. I shifted into the auditorium. This is where I always taught my ballet classes. We did everything on the stage…Well, almost everything. Quickly downing a granola bar in three bites, I chased it down with a water and started to set everything up for my second class.

It passed quickly. I had finally been able to choose a decent song. It was from a not very well known artist, but it was one of the most beautiful piano pieces I have ever heard. The class was slightly larger then my hip hop group, and also much younger. When hip hop focused more on 18-25 year olds, the ballet class was more of the teens. 13 to 17 year olds. I mean, sure a lot were good dancers. But they had attitudes that made Paris Hilton look like Mother Teresa.

5:30 rolled around. I guess I could let them go 15 minutes early too. It couldn't hurt. "Michelle. I need you and Nathan to work on those pleay's." The fifteen year old cheerleader groaned slightly, which made me smile. Why? Don't ask.

When 5:45 rolled around, I classed my hands in dismissal. "I'm letting you guys leave early today, but do not get used to it. Today is a special day." Not every day your dance teacher becomes a exotic dancer. "Michelle, remember what I told you!"

As quick as they were to get off stage was as quick as I was to get to my car. Throwing my bag into the back seat, I pulled the brush through my hair, changed my shirt (Tinted windows, thank you very much) and applied some cover up. I wasn't even sure if I was doing it right, but that didn't matter. I had places to be and people to do. Wait, switch that.

I wore a pair of jeans and a tee instead of my sweat clothes. I switched my runners for my highest pair of pumps and I let my hair fall over my shoulders. I guess this was alright. I was just going to change anyways.

The walk wasn't too bad. I was sure I could make this even in bad weather. The neon sign laughed at me. Eclipse Gentlemen's Club. Here goes nothing. Making my way to the back, there was no line up. I didn't figure there would be one. At this time, the kids were still getting home from school and the husbands were settling down for dinner.

How charming.

I made my way into the night club. I wasn't darker then before, but it was dimmer. A new scent was thick in the air, and the setting was low and seductive. I felt more aware of my body presence right when I set foot in the place. I looked around the room. There was two men at the bar, and one seated in pervert avenue. He was dishing money out at a gorgeous blonde at the pole. I swear to god I had seen her somewhere before, but I can't remember.

"Are you the new girl?"

I turned, but my jaw dropped. A pair of emerald green eyes were looking down at me. A slightly pale skin tone was accented by his not so red not so brown hair. It was… more of a bronze. I bit my lip instinctively. My god he was fucking gorgeous. He wore a black dress shirt, the first few buttons undone. His skin looked so inviting. I wanted to taste him. I wanted to feel him. I swallowed back my shyness.

"Yes. I'm Velocity."

* * *

I know, there was no lemon again in this chapter. It was more of a filler then anything. If I get any reviews for what happened when Bella dropped the soap, I'll post it up later. OH, and if you don't get it before hand; Bella's stage name is Velocity. The next chapter is nearly complete. So review. and I'll love you's forever.

P.S. go listen to T-Pain's Chruch. I'm overly obsessed with that song, all thanks to my bestfriend Kylie. She inspired my next chapter.


	5. She's a bad, bad girlfriend

I for sure had so much fun with this chapter! You guys are amazing. Over 250 hits in one night! Oh, Jhoanna! You may be right, and you may not. We'll see in time. Haha. You are quite keen, my dear. Now with further adieu, I present to you; Chapter five.

This chapter is dedicated to three things :

One. My amazing best friend Kylie.

Two. The song 'Bad Girlfriend' by Theory of a Deadman. I suggest you listen to it. You'll get this chapter better. Haha.

Three. The delicious Edward Cullen.

Disclaimer: Are you serious?

* * *

His smile took my breath away. Literally.

"Velocity?"

I nodded. I don't think I could trust myself if I had to speak. He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off.

By who?

No other than 'Candy' herself. I gasped. She put the playboy bunnies to shame. Emily stood tall in a pair of black lace up boots, reaching up just above her knees. Her legs underneath were toned and tanned. On top she was in a pair of black extremely short booty shorts and a black lacy push up bra, decorated with rhinestones. Her dark hair was pulled up in high pig tales.

She laughed at my 'aweness'.

"You ready for this, killer?"

I nodded once again. I definitely needed to stop loosing my voice like this.

"Alright, c'mon."

I turned to look back to the god that addressed me, but he was gone. For a minute I thought that he was just a figment of my imagination. Maybe this was all fake. Really, I was sleeping back home, wrapped in Jacob's arms. I was so close to pinching myself when Emily pulled on my hand.

"Bella, let's go! We need to get you changed before anything else happens." Happens? What happened so far?

I followed Emily across the floor until we were in the back rooms. The then deserted hall now had a few girls in it. They were all tall and lean, just like Emily. Their faces were flawless and their legs were long. Each wore clothes that left little to the imagination. If you could even call them clothes, that is.

I noticed the blond from when I had first entered. She was holding a few bills. Mostly 50's. A few 100's and couple more 20's. My mouth watered at the money. Her eyes snapped up to me in a death glare. They were dark. Almost black. I averted my view when we walked past her.

Emily didn't stop walking until we were at the end of the hall. "This is your room."

On the door, in neat elegant script was the word 'Velocity.' I beamed. "Oh Emily! This is too much."

Emily giggled and ushered me through the door. It was small, I'll admit but it was comfortable. There was a counter the length of the room. On top there was about every kind of product for hair, body and face known to man. The mirror was surrounded by lights. To the left was a deep burgundy love seat, and to the right there was two rack of clothes and shoes underneath them.

I squealed.

"This is amazing!"

Emily shrugged. "The clothes will have to do for now. When we get your correct size, I will get one of the girls to bring you out shopping," She smiled and walked over to the rack's separating the different costumes. "I'll help you get ready for your first few shifts." She finally pulled out a white lacy number. "Here, this may be too big, but it should look alright for tonight."

Once I was handed the clothes Emily ran a brush through my hair before I was even sitting. The corners of her lips twitching into a smile. "Bella, your hair is perfect. Who's your stylist?"

I laughed. "Mike Newton"

"Oooh! He's the one on main street, right?"

I nodded. "He's one of my closest friends."

"He's pure genius, he is."

"Agreed."

Emily turned back to the counter. "Sit." I complied, sitting myself in the directors chair in front of the mirror. My brown eyes stared back at me until Emily blocked my view. "Now close your eyes, and don't open them until I say."

The last thing I saw was her long fake eyelashes batting at me.

Silence fell over me. What felt like hours were really only minutes. Soft brushes ran over my skin. Creams were lathered down my arms. I was temped so many times to take a peak, but I knew Emily wouldn't have been happy with that. So I sat patiently.

'And…open"

My eyes flicked open, only to see Emily looking down at me proudly. My eyes felt heavy. I had never worn so much make up in my entire life. Emily nodded, and grinned. "Beautiful. Now, get changed. You can pick the shoes you want. When you're done, come back out to the lobby. I'll be there."

She smiled and I nodded understanding. Looking down at the clothes in my hands Emily walked out. I stood without even looking in the mirror. Why ruin the surprise?

Kicking off my heels, I peeled off my jeans and slung the rest of my clothes on the side of my couch.

I separated the outfit. Top from the bottom. I noticed a pair of white stockings that fell to the floor. Fishnet stockings. I pulled them on, even though they only went up to my mid thigh. Over them I pulled what I assumed to be the bottoms over. It was a skirt, but could have passed for a belt. It was tight and sequined.

The top was like Emily's, except white. I didn't think it would look good with my oddly pale skin, but the contrast between the two actually made it look like I had some sort of color. It too was covered in sequins. I slightly dreaded looking in the mirror now. I know what I would see. Nothing I liked. Or…at least something the old Bella wouldn't like.

I turned to the shoes. Hm…nothing too strappy. I needed something more chunky. I eyed them all before plucking up a pair of white knee high platform kicks. The ended just below the knee, and although the heels made them look freakishly tall, the front platform promised me that I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

I retreated from the room quickly. I didn't dare to look in the mirror. I knew I looked good. I just didn't want to see it.

The hallway was empty. The doors were shut. I read each name silently when I walked past them.

Porsha; Kiki; Midnight; Teese; Mia; Lily.

There were more, but those were the ones that stuck out to me. They were so…different. I guess Velocity could be added to that list.

I made my way back out to the lobby. The room was more crowded now. I guess this wouldn't be too bad. I didn't feel like Bella Swan anymore. I left her back in my dressing room. I was Velocity now. I squinted when a light was shone on me, and the thumping beats of the music made my ears ring.

"I would like to introduce our newest moon."

A males voice rang out over the speakers. I looked up to the stage, finally noticing the small booth off to the far right. A DJ stand. I should have figured this was about dance too.

"Velocity!"

I think there were a few cat calls, but I couldn't hear very well. The music made my heart thump even louder and I looked around for Emily. She said she was going to be here, so where was she? I peered towards the bar. Ah, there she was.

I walked past a few guys, making sure to wink my fake eyelashes at them. They all grinned, and elbowed each other. I snickered on the inside.

"Looking good, Velocity." It was Emily.

"Thanks to you Candy!"

She grinned, and handed me a shot glass. It was filled with a clear liquid. "Down it, and the night will finally begin." Tilting my head back, I downed it in one gulp. Squeezing my eyes shut, the liquid burned it's way down. Emily laughed.

"Good job killer." I guess I adopted a new nick name.

I grinned, leaning against the bar. My eyes were still watering. Emily stood beside me and slanted her head towards me. "You see…" she started. "..that man in the front? In the red golf shirt?" I spotted him in perverts avenue and nodded. "He's regular. Always dishes out the 50's." I watched him carefully as he tried not to drool. A snicker got caught in my throat. Men were so easy to have power over.

"The girl dancing now is Kiki."

She looked to be about 18 or 19. She was the shortest one I've seen so far, and the only one in an actual costume. A cat, from the looks of it. "She's one of the strongest on the poles. Aside from Lily. She was the blonde you saw earlier."

I nodded, and was about to ask her actual name when a silk voice cut me off.

"Another round ladies?"

I forced myself to turn. Standing behind the bar was _him_. So, he wasn't only in my dreams. His perfect white teeth were flashed, swooning me all over again. Emily giggled. "No thanks Edward." Edward. So this God had a name.

A blush crept onto my cheeks as his butterscotch eyes melded into mine. Finally, Emily cleared her throat. "This is Edward, Velocity. We hired him not to long ago. As you can tell, he's already made himself comfortable."

He snickered. It was stunning.

I smiled and nodded a hello. His eyes shifted from me, over my shoulder, and then back to Emily. "Just holler when you girls are ready for round two." He looked up at me from under his eyelashes seductively before turning to tend to a customer at the other end of the bar. The farther he was away from me, the more my heart rate would return to normal.

Emily sighed. "Don't waste your time with him Bell. He's not the type to settle down." I looked up at her. Obviously he wasn't. He was working at a strip joint for fuck sake.

"Oh, no. I have a boyfriend."

Emily looked at me from the corner of her eye and grinned. "And I have a husband…that changes nothing."

She pushed off from the counter, walking towards what seemed to be the V.I.P section of the club. I followed, even making sure to sway my hips slightly like her. Opening the glass door, she held it, motioning me to walk through first.

Of course I did.

"This is where the celeb's usually are." I eyed the plush couches and the glass tables. "They usually don't come until 11 or 12." We walked around the room, and Emily pointed out most of the important things. Where exits were, bathrooms. Private rooms.

This is where I would be. The V.I.P room's.

"It's not guaranteed. They always pick first. Lily and Mia are my most popular girls for Celeb's."

I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was in the shape of a martini glass. 10:45 already. My mind wandered to what Jacob was doing, but I quickly pushed that thought from my mind. Finally, we ended up back at the bar. Edward wasn't there, which made me a tad disappointed. I didn't know why.

"Sam wanted to put you into a small test."

Test? Oh shit.

"It's just private dance. With Edward. Just to see if you really have what it takes."

_Oh my god._

_Oh my fucking god._

I swallowed the knot in my throat as Emily continued. "The first time is always sketchy. Since we trust Eddie, he'll be sure to help you. You know…in case you get stuck or something. A girl always needs to know the correct moves."

I tried not to throw up.

"He's in room 3. When you two are finished, and I get an 'okay' from him, we'll have a victory round, and you will officially be our new moon."

"New Moon?"

"That's what we call our dancers. You are the new Moon, now working an Eclipse."

I pushed open the glass door. A frosted '3' covered most of the glass, making it hard to see through. The room had white walls. Two round red couches faced each other. In the middle was another pole. I noticed his messy bronze hair before anything else. He was on one of the couches. Eyes closed and hands behind his head.

_One foot in front of the other Bella. You can do this. You are Velocity now. You can do anything._

"Took you long enough."

I didn't know whether to take it as an insult or what. Instead I grinned and straddled his hips.

His eyes instantly shot open.

"Was it worth the wait, Edward?" God, I loved his name on my tongue.

He smirked, yet it was some what off to the side. Crooked. "We'll see that soon, now won't we Velocity?"

"Mmmmhm" Pushing off him, I walked to the side of the room where a small wall device was. It was a stereo. Emily explained to me how to used them already. Pushing the play button, a fast, sexual beat filled the room. Sound proof walls did wonders.

I turned on my spot to see Edward still seated, but now his eyes bore into mine. They were filled with something I could only describe as want. Not Love. Not Lust. But Want.

A high took over my mind. Running a hand through my hair, I dipped low. Edward's hands balled into fist at the side of his body. Why? Why didn't he just reach out and take what was there? I was offering it to him. I would offer anything to him. If he wanted it.

I took my place at the pole. Twirling around it, I caught my boot on the bottom, and couldn't help but take a small stumble. I heard Edward chuckle and it made a small part of me mad. _Sorry, they never taught the aspects of pole dancing at Velocity. Jackass__._

Biting down on my lip, I walked my most seductive walk over to where he sat. I straddled him once again, not even pausing to roll my body over his. I could feel his hands at my hips. I pressed into his now evident erection.

Something inside of me clicked.

The animal took over. Velocity demanded power. And she was god damn going to have it.

I roughly tugged at his hair and grinded myself into him. His breathing picked up, which pleased me. I wanted him to cringe under my power. I wanted to hear my name flow from his lips. Pushing myself from him, I stood over him. I ran my hands down my body, past my hips. My hair fell over my shoulders.

I moved my hips to the beat, fully knowing that Edward was watching my every move. My mind was spinning. I wasn't Bella anymore. We sure weren't in Kansas anymore. I was high. High off the dance. High off Edward. My breath hitched in my throat when he finally looked me in the eye.

"Bella…"

"I'm not Bella."

_I'm Velocity now. Get it right._

I worked my way back to the pole. Apparently Velocity knew what she was doing there. Working my way up and down, I hooked my leg around and spun. Dita Von Teese would be proud. I pressed my back to it, and lower slowly. My legs spread. I didn't dare look at Edward.

If I did, I knew Bella would come crashing back into my body. I kept my eyes closed.

I was standing back up straight when I felt two hands on my sides. My eyes snapped open to see Edward pressed against me. His scent overwhelmed me. I soaked it in and bit my lip. God this man was gorgeous. I felt electricity running through his veins. Once he touched me; it zapped.

I gasped. "Edward…"

He crushed his lips to mine. Melding themselves to each other, his tongue licked my bottom lip. I granted without hesitation. He pressed his body into mine. I could feel every inch of his stone chest, hard abs and standing member. I fought the urge not to take a hold of him.

God damn it air.

**Why do I need you?!**

Slowly we both pulled back. My breathing was fast, but his was faster. The velocity of it was unreal.

"Sorry…"

I smiled. "This can be our little secret. Okay?"

He nodded and abruptly turned to leave the room. I followed shortly after. The night had picked up. As I walked back into the lobby, I was greeted my a whistle and a pinch on the ass. I fought myself not to punch the man in the face. Instead I continued to the bar. Emily saw me coming, and got the drinks ready. She pulled me into a hug when I was in reach.

"Welcome to the team!"

Edward must had liked it then… good. I would have to try that sometime again on him.

Wait. **NO**. Jacob. Jacob.

I love Jacob.

Right?!

I downed a shot of the clear liquid once again, and it seemed to burn worse then before. "Chase it down with this." Emily handed me a larger glass, which I quickly took a sip of. Sprite.

"Way to go Velocity." I looked up to meet Edwards deep stare. Like he was looking into my soul. But I'm pretty sure by this time, it was long gone. My soul left along with Isabella Swan's dignity. I fought a smile. Edward watched me, barely blinking. We were locked for a good minute before he broke it with a wink.

"No more good girl Swan."

I cocked an eyebrow. How did he know my last name?

* * *

You guys just made me so happy, I had to post the fifth chapter. I'm running off two espresso's here.

I wanted Velocity to almost be like a slip personality with Bella. I'm not sure I've got her down packed yet, so bare with me. And don't worry, Edward'll have his fun next chapter. I'm so excited to finish writing it. Woo

Your reviews make me type faster. That's just a small tip.


End file.
